You're just a kid, I could never love you : A Morgan love story
by melody5671234
Summary: Morgan has never been one to settle.He finds a woman, spends the night with them & then moves on. Then the Sirius docks & settles in the local bar only to have an adorable scott on ter saving her she's in their debt.Rhona's days on board aren't what she e was just suppose to pay her time & leave.But she gets attached to the crew, their hunts, & their ... captain?
1. Chapter 1

The men took their seats with a sigh of exhaustion. It had been a long trip to get here after their fight with the Rika. The damn ship always following them and trying to agitate them. To the men they were nothing more than a pesky fly always buzzing in their face. But it wasn't the Rika who had exhausted them, it was dealing with the damn storm.  
" I need a drink." Eduardo sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

" Well then I guess I came at the right time eh lads? The name is Rhona What can I get you handsome fellows?"

They all looked up at the young woman before them. She stood with a happy look on her face although they were sure she was miserable dealing with all the drunkards in the tavern.

" A round of the finest you've got. My men deserve it." Morgan ordered. She gave him a nod.  
" Alright, coming right up."

All their heads cocked to the side as they watched her disappear. They had never seen anything like her before. Her accent was strong, where ever she was from. They watched her fill their mugs with speed and quickly swept back over to them.

" Here you go, a round of our finest. Oh, is something wrong?" She looked over at Thomas as he peered up in her curiosity. His cheeks flushed red and he shook his head.

" No, no. Sorry."  
" I think he's thinking what we are all thinking. Where ya from?" Russell asked bluntly. Christopher scowled at him.  
" Russel, don't be rude to her."  
" It's quite alright. I get asked that a lot. I'm from scotland." She spoke with pride."I know that it's rather hard to ignore my accent. It's only been a year since I've moved so it still very strong."

Christopher smiled at her. " It's very lovely."

" And quite charming." Morgan grinned.

" Thank you. Now if you lads need anything else don't be shy to shout."

As she disappeared all their heads turned to follow her. She didn't look like the stereotype many people set out. Her hair was orange, yes, but not a bright orange. It was more settle. Almost with a red hugh. Her skin had tanned slightly from being out on the port so much and her eyes a calming green-blue.  
" She's not a sore sight for your eyes that's for sure." Morgan laughed. The men watched her stand while talking to another table of men, giving them her charming smile. A hand slipped to her waist but she wasn't having any tolerance for it. Instantly she snatched it up and squeezed hard on his thumb, digging her nails into it. The man begged her to let go. She glared down at him the finally listened. What guts she had.

" You best be careful with her." A man started as he noticed their starring. " She may look like an angel but she's the devil himself. Push you're luck and you'll soon understand that she's the reason why redheads are labeled to be hotheads."  
Morgan let out a laugh. " My kind of woman!"

" Don't even waste your time on her captain. She's most likely just trouble." Eduardo warned.  
" Ah fine, fine. I won't."  
But as Morgan rose his mug to his lips he couldn't help but smirk. Maybe he'd waste just a little bit of time on her.

* * *

Even though it was midnight the bar was still just as busy, if not even more packed than before. Morgan was drunk as well as many of his crew members. They were all such kind men. The thought of leaving them to walk back to their ship alone worried Rhona.

" How are you lads doing?" She asked as she stopped by. Thomas gave a hiccup then giggled.  
" We are well now that we are out of that storm."

She gave him a worried look.

" I don't know how I'm going to get them all back to the ship." Christopher sighed.  
" I can help. Where are you docked?"

" Oh no, I can't let a lady help-"  
" It's fine lad. At least I'll be able to sleep at night knowing you all are tucked safe in your bed."  
Christopher smiled, his shoulders relaxing from relief. Through his drunken vision Morgan watched her throw Thomas's arm around her neck then followed with Russell's, both of her arms wrapping around their waists securely.

" Captain I know you can at least walk yourself back to the ship. Come on, up up. We've got to get the rest back." Christopher demanded as he argued to get Eduardo up. He groaned in disappointment, wanting to stay more and drink. But he had to make sure his crew was back in their beds safely. They all had drank too much for their own good.

" Say what is a kid like you doing out here anyways?" Morgan asked as he stumbled into the street behind Christopher and Rhona. She quickly caught Thomas as he stumbled over his own two feet.

" I've got to make money somehow." She answered briefly, keeping her attention on the two around her neck. He eyed her then continued on with his drunken walk. Never had he felt so drunk before. She really must have given them the strong stuff.

Christopher allowed her on board and had her escort Russell and Thomas both to their beds individually. Morgan couldn't help but follow her, as if her were a lost puppy. But she didn't seem to notice.

He watched her gently lower Thomas into bed and pull the sheets over him kindly. Thomas whined quietly and she stayed for a moment to make sure he didn't go off walking anywhere. Once his eyes closed she walked back above deck.

There Christopher and Morgan stood. Luckily the alcohol had worn off slightly and was able to slug his way around.

" There must be some way I can repay you."

She shook her head. " Don't worry about it. It saves me from dealing from those the rest of those animals back at the tavern."

Suddenly there was a shout. They all turned and looked at a group of another set of pirates back on the pier.

" There's that brat!"

Rhona readied herself to leave as they made their way down to the dock. Then Morgan walked passed her and stood boldly at the entrance of the ship.

" Captain can handle himself. You'll be safe here." Christopher whispered to her as he gently reached for her wrists. " Don't run. It'll be rude for you to leave while he's protecting you."

Rhona looked at him then back at Morgan with a worried look. He was nearly half drunk. How in the world would he be able to handle himself?

" You do realize you're about ready to board a ship without the captain's permission." he stated bluntly. The men growled and eyed Rhona in anger.  
" We just want the girl." One spoke. He went to step forward when a blade blocked him. Rhona stood in amazement. She barely blinked and he had his sword drawn!  
" Unfortunately she's on my ship. Which means you can get to her." He growled, pointing the end of his blade at the pirate's stomach. " Now leave before I have to repeat myself again."

They looked up at him, pausing. Then they turned and began to walk away, deciding it wasn't worth it. Once they were out of sight Morgan turned around and gave a laugh.  
" Nothing like the look of fright on a bunch of cowards." He moved over to Rhona and placed his arm around her. " Now how about something in return?"  
Rhona's respect instantly washed down stream as she slammed her foot into his.

" I think carrying your men back to the ship is a fair enough trade." She spoke calmly as Morgan hunched in trade. She turned to Christopher and gave a smile. " Thank you for the help. I greatly appreciate it."  
" I think you should wait a little bit longer until you walk home miss. They could still be out there."

" I'll be fine. Like I said, I deal with this every night. Good night lads." She waved as she stepped down onto the pier. Morgan straightened his back, his foot still throbbing. Christopher was right. Those pirates were most likely waiting for her to get out of their sight until they attacked again. So he left Christopher in charge and snuck his way down.

As he followed behind Morgan made sure not to get too close nor stray too far. He didn't have a problem following her, but it would be finding his way back is where his problem would lie. She had taken so many turns down the alley ways he had thought she knew he was following her for a moment. But after the fifth turn Morgan gave up on remembering. It was just too much of a hassle to remember in this state of mind.

Finally Rhona came to a stop and pulled out her key as she stepped up to a door. Morgan let his shoulders fall. So he had followed her for no reason after all. Well at least he could sleep without worrying if she made it back safely.

He stood, questioning which way to turn first. Finally he decided on going right and began to step. Then he heard it.

Rhona let out a scream. Without wasting time Morgan turned on his heels and ran back. Those sneaky bastards. They knew he was following and waited for him to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan raced around the corner, pushing his drunken state to the back of his head and instead anger fueled him. There was nothing more irritating that when someone would wait for his back to be turned. He should have known better.

As he turned the corner he found himself shocked to find Rhona holding her ground. But he knew that she wouldn't be able to hold on for long.

Rhona gasped as the hands around her neck were yanked away and she couldn't help but drop to her knees. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a pair of feet run up to her and she swept her leg out, taking them down. But as they fell she didn't notice the hands as they swung wildly. Pain seared through the back of her head and her vision blurred as she was dug into the street. Morgan cursed as he kicked the last pirate back into a pyramid of boxes.

" Come on, stand up woman!" He rushed as he grabbed her arm and tried to pull her to her feet. Rhona growled as she grabbed the back of her head, her stomach flipping.  
" If I could you I would wouldn't I!" She shot back.  
" There's no time for bickering now you stubborn scott!"  
He kicked the pirate back one last time then swung her up and over his shoulder.

" Aye! Let me go!" She demanded as she pounder on his back. Morgan huffed and quickly turned the corner, placing her on her feet. But before she had a chance to say anything else he pushed his body against hers and covered her mouth with hand. Rhona tensed. He recked of alcohol but he was oddly warm.

Footsteps ran right past them and the pain in her head began to pound. She let out a moan in pain and nearly slid down the wall. Morgan's hand quickly slid around her waist.

" You won't last much longer if you keep wasting your energy to fight me. Let me take you back to the ship so Christopher and heal you."  
" Then I'd have to pay some sort of price."  
" Pirates love to haggle what can I say?"

Rhona frowned and pushed her hands against his chest. " I'd rather be left in the streets."

" So then they can find you and do what they please?"  
Rhona took a deep breath and he knew he had her.

" You carry me over your shoulder one last time and I will not show mercy."

Morgan grinned and quickly scooped her up into his arms. There she told him the way back to the ship but as soon as the wooden beast was in sight the pain over came her and she blacked out.

* * *

Her hands clutched into fists as she woke up. Under her soft fabric laid. Her eyes fluttered opened in confusion. She was in a dark room, on a bed she could not recognize. She was in a room that . . . swayed? She sat up carefully and made it to her feet. Rhona raced through her memories.

" No . . . " She whispered. Then she raced for the door and slammed it open. She ran out onto the deck and looked around, ignoring Thomas's good morning. Ocean. Nothing but ocean.  
" I'd take it easy miss. You're still recovering." Christopher explained gently. Rhona whipped around.  
" Where's your captain?" She growled, her accent so strong that Christopher could barely understand what she was saying.

" I'm right here." Morgan called as he casually stepped down to the plank.

" You." She snapped as she stormed up to him. " This was not about our agreement!"  
" You expect me to stay at the dock while we wait for you to wake up? We had to stay an extra day and a half because of you, we've got places to see. Treasure to steal."  
" And when exactly to you plan to take me back lad?" She spoke, her voice far from kind.

" After you help us find our treasure. Until then you can stay in my quaters."  
" I don't think that's a wise idea for her." Eduardo spoke.

" No. He wants me to help find his treasure? Fine." She looked back at him. " And if he wants me to stay in his room, fine." Then her eyes locked with Morgan. " But I will not make it easy on him."  
And with that she disappeared. Christopher furred his brows in worry.

" I don't she was kidding Captain." Nathan warned.

" I'd best respect her. She even gives me goose bumps." Russell admitted. Morgan's eyes followed to where she disappeared to.

" I think I can straighten this 'lass' out."


	3. Chapter 3

" Don't you think that is going to hurt?" Morgan asked as he sat on the bed, amused by Rhona as she began to make a small bed on the floor.

" It's better than sleeping next to a pirate who kidnaps women." She grumbled as she got under her sheet.

" I didn't kidnap you."  
" Then take me back home." She snapped as she met his eyes. He gave a laugh.

" You sure are a feisty one."  
" Well maybe if you got to know me and act like a gentleman then you'd get the nicer side to me."  
" Of course, of course. Forgive me." He lowered himself on the floor and sat in front of her. " What is your name my lady?"

Rhona huffed.

" It's Rhona."

" Rhona." He mumbled. " I like it better when you say it. Your accent makes it more beautiful."

She rolled her eyes as she finished getting comfortable. Not that it was possible to anyways.

" It's true. You're accent is your best feature. Although you yourself are quite a beauty."

" Save you charms for someone else lad." She laid down and faced away from. " If you touch me and your crew won't have a captain anymore."

" I'll take your word."

Morgan stood and walked over to the lantern. Before he blew it out he took one last look over at her. His eyes followed the rise and fall of her waist then down to the floor. It wouldn't be long before she'd grow tired of sleeping on the floor. But the time would come soon enough. Perhaps once she grew comfortable with Sirius she'd let her guard down a little.

* * *

Rhona woke up and quickly found a job to do. It hadn't taken long to understand how a ship worked or what job belonged to who. To her surprise she quickly began to favor being out at sea over the next few days. She'd be willing to do anything that was give to her. Clean the deck, help with the sails, learn how to read the map, help carry supplies to the kitchen. She did it all. If she was stuck on this ship she might as well make the best of it.

" Oh look Miss Rhona! Whales!" Thomas cried. Rhona looked over the rails and spotted the pod. Morgan watched her from the wheel, her face lighting up with happiness.

" Oh how beautiful! I've never seen one before!" She gasped as she placed her crate down and rushed over to the other side.  
" You've never seen a whale Miss Rhona?" Thomas gasped. She gave a shake of her head.  
" No. I was never really able to leave the port but I did help take care of horses."

" Perhaps we can find you a horse to look at when we dock."

" Perhaps."

Thomas couldn't help but smile. It was just hard not to with her around. Everything about her was contagious.

" We will be docking late this evening. So keep your eyes out." Morgan spoke as he walked down.

" Aye, aye captain!"  
Rhona quickly turned to pick up her crate again. Though she had warmed up to him slightly, he was still not on her good side.

But as she went to pick it up the ship rocked . Rhona slammed her eyes shut, preparing to go overboard but Morgan was a step faster. His hand slipped around her waist and pulled her safely away the edge.

" You've got to watch where you're going. Other wise you'll end up swimming with the whales."

Rhona winced slightly but quickly adverted her gaze.  
" Thank you."  
He noticed this action and glanced down at his hand on her hip. One by one he lifted her fingers and spotted a bruise right where her shirt had risen up.

" If you're going to try to undress me then at least have the curtesy to do it in private!" She exclaimed as she stepped away.  
" I wasn't trying to but if you want me to I can." He grinned.

" It would only be in private so I can hit you harder." She sneered. Yet Morgan just couldn't take her words to heart.  
" You're burning up." He pointed out as his fingers brushed her cheek. Rhona blushed more and slapped his hand away.

" I think it the hang over you have from all your alcohol." And with that she walked away.

* * *

He opened the door and spotted her once again, on the floor. Morgan silently stepped up to her and gave a shake of his head. He had seen the bruise on her hip yet she still refused to lay in his bed.

As gently as he could, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to his bed. There he laid her down, pulling the blankets up to cover her. It was almost instantly she let out a moan in comfort and burred deeper into the mattress. Morgan smiled to himself, taking in the peaceful look on her face. It wasn't often he'd get to see it. At least for now.

Not wanting to wake up to a lecture, he grabbed a blanket and made his way over to his chair. There he made himself as comfortable as possible, closed his eyes, listened to her breathing and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When Rhona woke up the next morning she had said nothing of finding herself in the captain's bed. She was much too hypnotized by the port. Morgan watched her eyes shine as they stepped off the ship. It was as if she were a child being given a mountain of sweets.

" Oh its all so amazing!" She cried. " I've never seen anything like it before! I could just imagine what it's like to live here. Just disappear into the crowds for the day or take a ride off into the forest."

" You sure are happy Miss Rhona." Thomas stated.  
" Aye I am! I was always too busy with work to actually take time for myself and travel but now," She sighed happily. " I can't believe this is what I was missing out on."

" You're a peculiar kid." Morgan spoke as he walked up and wrapped his hand around her waist. Rhona tensed and immediately slapped his hand away.

" You shouldn't be teasing her like that Captain." Christopher frowned.

" I think I'm going to take her with me while I go off on my search. She might be of some help."

" I don't think that's a wise idea." Eduardo cut in. Rhona's fists tightened in frustration.

" Just when I gain respect for you, you do something stupid to make me loose it!"

He laughed and began to walk away.  
" If you don't hurry I'll leave you to get lost in the crowd!"

Rhona looked back at the rest of the crew, promising them it would be alright. Then she picked up her skirts and rushed after the captain. As they walked Rhona found herself intimidated. This city was so much bigger compared to her home, it was as if the people could easily trample over her. Morgan looked down as he felt her push into his arm. He could see the mixed emotions in her eyes and gave a smile.  
He reached his hand down, lacing it with her own. But before Rhona had the chance to yell he cut her off.  
" Stay close, I'll keep you safe."

She quickly hushed and turned her head in frustration. It took a moment before he'd realize she had done it, but she squeezed his hand in return.

Morgan decided to keep his mouth shut and enjoy the lack of her yelling. Instead he focused on leading through the doors of the bar. Rhona saw his eyes scan the crowd until he found who he was looking for.

" Who are they?" She whispered as they walked up to two men sitting at a table.  
" Some fellow pirates. Now pretend to be my lover."  
" What-"  
She couldn't even finish her sentence in time.

"Glad to see you again!" Morgan roared as they stepped up.  
" Same to you Morgan. Glad to see you're well." His eyes glanced back at Rhona. " Found yourself another lady?"  
Another?  
" Aye I have." He pulled her close, whispering his begs in her ear. Of course he wouldn't want her to come just for pleasure of being together. He wouldn't get away with it for free. It would soon be her turn to bargain with him.

Rhona allowed herself to be pulled into him, her hand on his chest and her head resting comfortably on his shoulder.

" She's quite the treasure. Not like the others that's for sure." The pirate turned and looked at her. " Don't get too attached, Morgan has his tendency to find a woman at _every_ port."

Rhona's curiosity spiked.  
" Is that so?" She mumbled.

" Ah enough of my love life! Time to start talking about our trade." Morgan rushed. Rhona turned to walk away when she was jerked down onto his lap. Oh she'd make him pay big time.

Rhona found herself looking at the people around her as the men talked. It was so interesting to how different people were port to port.

" No Morgan. We won't hand over the map for that little. We need more."

" Not even with our history of friendship?"

His face hardened. " I'm sorry but no."

A woman's head snapped up from the bar.

" Morgan?" She whispered. Rhona felt herself shiver as the woman snapped her head over, her gaze threatening.  
" Uh Morgan." Rhona started.

" What is it?"  
He turned his head and stiffened. Now the woman was making a B-line straight to them.

" Morgan! Who is she!"

" Run!"

Rhona didn't hesitate. Immediately she was on her feet and running out the door. They rounded the corner of the street when they heard more voices cried out to them. Rhona took a second to look behind them and was horrified. That one girl had now multiplied to six.

" Morgan get back here!"

" Sorry! I'm with a lady at the moment!"  
That only raged them any more.  
They skidded to a stop as they came to a T. Morgan looked around hectically, not sure where to go. Out of the corner of her eyes Rhona spotted a horse.

" Morgan? Morgan's here?"

" Aye he's right there. And he's got another woman!"

They didn't have any other choice.

" Shut your mouth and follow me." Rhona demanded. The next moment she snatched his hand and darted down to the stalls. Without a second guess Morgan threw the stable boy money, giving Rhona time to throw herself into the saddle.  
" Are you sure you know how to ride?" He asked.  
" Do we really have time!" She sneered. Morgan peered back. His eyes widened then he took her hand, throwing himself up and behind her.  
" Hold on tight."  
And with that she took off in a gallop.

" I"ll kill you for leaving me Morgan!"

Morgan looked back and gave a kind smile and wave.  
" Perhaps next time I'm in town my dear."

Rhona rolled her eyes and urged the horse to go as fast as it could, disappearing into the forest behind the town.


	5. Chapter 5

Morgan had spent plenty of time with plenty of girls. Yet as he rode behind Rhona as she pushed her horse to gallop he felt the most at ease. He had been so use to spending time on his ship that he never turned his focus to other things, such as horse back riding. He definitely regretted that.

Rhona slowed the horse down and peered back down into the city through the trees.

" We should probably wait a while until we go back in. The whole town will most likely know that you're here." She commented. " What are you doing?"

Morgan slipped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her back.

" You said we had to wait right? I might as well make myself comfortable." He mumbled as he nuzzled further into her warmth.  
" Well get comfortable somewhere else. You didn't even ask."

He rose his head and rested his chin on her shoulder.

" Can I lay on you Rhona?"

Rhona's jaw locked as his breath brushed against her ear.

" Aye, I guess. It'll be the only way to get you to shut up." She growled. He smiled and returned to his position as she kicked the horse into a walk.

" By the way, don't think you'll get away with you making me pretend to be your lover. You owe me." She started. " You didn't even get your map."  
" Is that so?"  
She turned and saw him holding up the map.  
" How did you-"  
" Sneaky fingers." He smirked. Rhona sighed and shook her head.

" You're going to get us killed. What is it to anyways?"

" An old gem. It's said that who ever finds it could be made rich from it's value."

The sound of having money didn't sound too bad to her. But she wasn't nearly as greedy as he was.

" We will stay at a tavern for the night. Then we will sneak our way back to the ship at the first sight of sun. Just follow this rode around."

" Well maybe if you didn't sleep with every woman you saw we wouldn't be in this mess." She grumbled. He chuckled and she shook her head.  
" A kid like you wouldn't understand."  
" This kid is more mature than you are, not to mention more romantic."

" I could get you to love me easily with my charms."  
She let out a laugh. " As if lad."

" I know it pains you that I don't love you. But it's not possible for me to love you, you're just a kid."

She yanked on the rains and made the horse stop right in it's tracks.

" Off."

" No need to be so rash my dear Rhona."

" I'm not a child." She growled.

" Alright, alright. You're not a child."

Her facial expression didn't change as she turned and clicked her tongue. The horse started again and Morgan couldn't stop his smile. Oh how fun it was to pick on her.

* * *

Morgan waited outside in the stables. How shameful it was for him needing to hide out with the horse! Rhona refused to let him get off until he agreed to let her go in and purchase the room herself. The last thing she needed was for him to be recognized again.

" Alright womanizer. I got the room." She spoke as she rounded the corned. Morgan sighed in happiness. About time!  
She sneaked him through the back entrance, careful not to let anyone see him. Then they raced up the stairs and into the room.

" All I could afford was a single bed." She groaned, almost with regret.

" I don't mind. A bed is a bed." He answered as he laid comfortably on mattress. Rhona crossed her arms. Of course he didn't mind. Her however was different story.

" Won't the others be worried?" she asked as she sat on the other side of the bed. Morgan gave a shrug.

" They know we are more than capable of taking care of ourselves. If we don't return by tomorrow they will set out searching."

Rhona said nothing.  
" Lay down. It'll feel nice after a long day of riding."

Rhona was reluctant but did so. She closed her eyes in bliss. She had yet to realize how stiff her bones really were. Morgan watched her extend her arms and legs, giving a stretch. Then she laid like that, peering at the ceiling.

" How did you end up sleeping with so many women anyways?" She asked. He smirked.

" That's not a story for a child."  
Rhona scowled, raising her fist to strike. But Morgan caught it with ease.  
" For a woman who doesn't love me you make it seem like you do." He teased. Rhona blushed as she recognized the position. Though she wasn't straddling him she might as well have been. Seeing her cheeks redden only made him smile more.  
" You're just like how everyone described you."  
" And how is that?" She growled.

" A hot head. Someone not to mess with."  
She rolled her eyes.

" Perhaps you should listen to them."  
Morgan gave a small tug, pulling her down further so their noses were touching.

" They also said you were beautiful."  
Rhona stiffened then quickly pulled away.

" Save it for someone else." She grumbled as she got under the bed, blowing the lantern out. The room's light disappeared, leaving them to lay in the dark. Morgan smirked to himself as he undressed down to his trousers. Then he made himself comfortable under the sheets. He knew she was close to breaking. He'd just have to push her a little more.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning Rhona groaned as she turned to move only to find she couldn't. There along her waist dragged the heavy arm of the pirate behind her. She sighed in frustration then attempted to move it, not caring if he woke up or not. Morgan groaned as he groped around for the missing body but she was already out of bed and getting dressed.  
" Wake up Morgan, we need to set out before it gets too late. God knows how many more women will recognize you." She grumbled as she began to run her fingers through her hair. It was too knotted to braid and simply too much of a hassle to try to. So instead she settled for a simple fix with her hand until it satisfied her.

" I said wake up you pirate." She demanded as she yanked the sheets off. Instantly her cheeks reddened, realizing he was still in just his trousers, and covered her eyes. " And get some clothes on as well."  
Morgan felt his clothes land on him in a thump. A low growl escaped his lips but he slowly began to rise.  
" Never seen a half naked man before?" He smirked. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted her cheeks get redder from his comment.

" No I just don't go around sleeping with every woman I see."  
" I have my reasons." He continued as he pulled his shirt over his head, working on his boots.  
" And that reason is?"

Rhona jumped at the sound of his voice coming from behind her, his breath on her ear.  
" Perhaps when you're older you'll understand."

Her embarrassment was quickly replaced with frustration.  
" You act as if I'm twelve!" She snapped as turned around and faced him. " I'm older than Thomas!"

Morgan gave her a smirk, placing his hat on his head.

" By a few months."

Rhona couldn't find herself to argue, she was simply too angry.  
" Close your mouth, it's not polite to gap at people." He teased as he snuck his finger under her chin and pushed upwards. Then he turned and began to leave the room, leaving a steaming Rhona to chase after him.

* * *

" They're back! Captain and Rhona are back!" Russell called as he peered out into the crowd. Thomas placed the crate down, ready to ask how he could tell, when he spotted Rhona's hair through the crowd.

" Captain! Rhona! You're back." He smiled as they ran their way up to the ship.  
" Aye but barely." Rhona huffed as she caught her breath. " We had to out run a mob of women. Who knew your lad of a captain was a such a terrible player?"

" That bad?" Nathan questioned as he stepped up. Thomas tilted his head to the side.  
" How did you manage to out run them all?"

" A horse." Morgan beamed. " Rhona is a wonderful rider."  
She immediately smacked him on the arm.  
" Don't try to make it look like it was okay cause it wasn't! We had to give up the horse because the peer was too crowded. We nearly got killed again on the way back!"

Morgan let out a nervous laugh. " I suppose I should keep it down a little next time I'm at a port."  
They all glared at him, not daring to say a word. Then they all turned and readied to sail. Rhona was eager to leave the port. The further from those killer of women the better she would be.

* * *

As they readied to set sail Rhona found herself helping Thomas load the food into the kitchen for Nathan to prepare. But as he made her way on and off deck she couldn't help but notice Morgan talking to Edward off by himself. A serious look was on his face, one she wasn't use to seeing. Yet it seemed to make her realize how there was a true reasoning as to why the men wanted to under his word, for him to be their captain.

Eduardo had began to walk away and Morgan sighed. Then he glanced up, his eyes landing on both Thomas and Rhona herself. Her brows furred together as the wind blew her hair in her face. She had attempted to shake it away, even tried to braid it in a sloppy mess, but her fingers simply tangled into the knots.

" Miss Rhona, are you okay?" He asked as he placed a box down and came to her aid.  
" This cursed wind has made my hair have an endless maze of knots. My fingers got caught in one."

" Let me help you."  
Morgan watched quietly as Thomas reached up and began to help Rhona with her hair. She winced slightly and worry rushed over his face. Rhona glanced up to reassure him it was alright only to bump foreheads with him. He had remembered what she had said that morning. They were only a few months apart. Even as he watched them laugh as her fingers escaped the knots, he knew it would be expected if the two had begun to fall for one another. But why would it matter to him? She was just a kid.  
" Thomas!"

Immediately the young boy was making his way across the deck. Rhona watched with curiosity. Morgan said a few things then waited for Thomas's response. It took the young sailor a moment to understand but then he smiled. He eagerly shook his head and took a pouch from Morgan before darting off the ship. When she glanced back a Morgan she met his gaze. As if it were second nature he cracked a lopsided grin and waved. She simply rolled her eyes and continued on moving crates.

* * *

So I apologize for the errors on the previous chapters. I try to go back and read them after I post them so I can get a different view but since the doc for the previous chapters expired I can no longer fix them. : / However I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to post more soon. Sorry for lagging so far behind on this story!


	7. Chapter 7

Rhona starred out past the sea, right where the port would have been hours ago. The crew was quiet as they finished up the last of their work. Their bellies were full and they were ready to rest for the night only to wake up early the next morning. She gripped the rope in her hands tightly. Then she planted her feet as she began to help put more slack in the sails. Anything to help the ship move faster.  
" Hey Russel?"  
" What?" He asked as he struggled to keep the ropes in his grip as they whipped around in the wind.

" Does Morgan really sleep around that much?"

She watched Russell groan as they both continued to fight to have control.

" Aye, he's slept around. But many of those woman are fantasizing a relationship that never happened." He paused for a moment to fix his grip. " This wind is too strong. A storm must be setting in soon."  
" Should we take them in instead?"

" Better safe than have a sunken ship."  
Rhona sunk further into her stance and braced herself. Russell's answer had managed to calm her nerves but only slightly. Perhaps some of those women were just doing as he said, just imagining a relationship. She had seen it happened plenty of times at the tavern. It was to be expected right?

" He doesn't sleep with the women for no reason though." He continued as the slowly made progress. But before Rhona had the chance to make a smart remark he continued on. " He helps them. I think Captain tries to find a way to make their lives more stable, he'll leave food for them, sometimes money. So I know it's not something he does out of the idea of just to do it."  
Rhona felt her body go weak. To help them? He did it to help them?

" Hey watch out!"

The rope whipped from the gust of wind that swept by. Rhona tried to recover but she was too slow. She felt it yank her her arms, pulling her with it. She managed to catch her footing but the rope was vicious as it pulled it from her hands. Refusing to let go, the rope slid along her skin causing her palms to burn terribly.  
Russell fastened the rope as securely as she could then raced over to her in panic.

" Hey, you alright? Let me see your hands."

She bit her lip as she held them out, palms up. The feeling of the salt air on them made them sting even more with pain.

" Captain is gonna kill me." He mumbled under his breath.

" Kill you for what?"

They both turned and spotted Morgan standing there with his arms crossed and a brow raised. Immediately Rhona hid her hands and looked up at him with a smile.

" For taking the sails in without your permission. There seems to be a storm coming in."

The two waited in silence, wondering if their captain would take the bait. Then he shook his head and held his hand out. Rhona hung her head in disappointment. She should have known better than to think she could get away with lying to him. She held her palms out for him to see in defeat. Gently, he took them into his own and examined them.

" We've got to learn the ways of the ropes somehow don't we?" He smirked, mostly like from his bad pun. " You've done enough. Go down and get some sleep Russell, tell Eduardo about the storm for me. Rhona, lets go get some medicine on your burns."

Rhona looked at Russell, shocked by the sudden maturity in their captain. Then she rushed after him into his room where she sat patiently on his bed.

" A trick I learnt from my first days of pirating." He explained as he placed a cream on her palms before wrapping it.  
" You mean to tell me that even the great pirate king got rope burns?" She teased. He grinned down at her.  
" Aye, even the best of us."

She watched him silently as he finished wrapping up her hand. His touch was oddly soft and gentle. He never once hurt her in the slightest. Just as she parted her lips to ask him a question there was a pounding on the door.

" Captain i got that brush you asked you wanted me to get this morning." Thomas announced as he stepped into the room. Rhona rose a brow in a confusion. A brush? Why in the world would Morgan need a brush? Well of course she knew his hair was long but certainly he'd have one for himself. Why waste the money on something he already had.

Thomas glanced down at her hands with worry.

" Are you okay Miss Kira?" He asked gentle. She gave him a smile.

" I'm okay lad. Just some rope burns." She reassured as she held them up.  
" Captain will take good care of you. He's almost as good as Christopher when it comes to handling burns." He gleamed.  
Morgan gave a laugh and patted his back. " That's enough bragging about me Thomas. Thanks for the brush."

The redhead nodded then turned an left. Rhona found herself staring up at the silver brush in his hands. She had never seen such a beautiful piece of work in her life.

" Am I just that beautiful?"

Morgan's voice broke her concentration. Her lips turned downward as her face went sour.

" No." She answered bluntly. He stepped closer with his typical grin on his lips.

" I don't believe you. Are you trying to seduce me in some way I've never heard of before?"

She crossed her arms. " You wish I was."

" Is that a way to treat someone who just bought you a gift?"  
Her body froze. Her eyes searched his before narrowing.  
" What do you mean by bought me a gift?"

Morgan leaned back and held the brush out to her along with a small pouch.

" I saw you fighting with your hair this morning. Can't have you working while your hair is in your face now can we?"

Though he had been teasing her just moments ago Rhona could hear the care in his voice. He was being serious. Absolutely dead serious. Rhona felt her lips go dry as she reached her hand out. To think that he had thought of her in a way that wasn't her seducing him, well it made her heart warm tremendously. But just as her fingertips grazed the handle the door bursted open. Eduardo stood with a look of eagerness on his face.

" Captain we've got guests."


End file.
